


Surprisingly Good For You

by Savageandwise



Series: Drabbles: We Will Never Be Here Again [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, McLennon, Work of fiction, angstish, john and paul seen through an outside observer, not my take on reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: She's going to fuck a Beatle one day.How Linda sees things in the beginning.





	Surprisingly Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> The word of the day is 'Game'
> 
> There was an anonymous prompt for Linda or Yoko realising about John and Paul. 
> 
> The title is from a song from the musical Evita sung by Eva to Juan Peron.

She’s going to fuck a Beatle one day. She's already a wild success in the rockstar department. With her box of negatives. Fucking souvenir box. Box of souvenir fucks. How hard can it be to bag a Beatle? Strawberry blonde, lion's heart. She's got the legs. She wants adventure. Wide open spaces, a following wind. Not diapers and restrictions.

She wants the angry one. She likes his edge, his sharp tongue. She imagines he'll be heartless. Imagines he'll break her in bed, break her heart. She can't wait. 

She gets the cute one. She always thought he'd be the flowers and candy type. He doesn't buy her a drink, he hands her a joint. He doesn't offer his arm, he grabs her hand. He's got a messed up, broken-brake, impulsiveness to him like he's been high too many days in a row. His eyes are hazel, crazy, not on her. He's looking at him. And everything makes sense. The puzzle of their bodies. The blush of lust. The domino-snake of lyrics. Displace one pronoun and everything will fall down. 

Maybe you've never really been loved.

Maybe you were waiting for me.

Maybe you never had a woman like me before.

He says maybe he's done with love.

Maybe he's done waiting.

Maybe all he ever needed was a woman like her.

She likes the way his lies sound. Like they're going to be truths when they grow up. He tells her this is the way it is, it will always be John.

Can another man really be a rival? Do they need love? They can have fun. She's a lawyer's daughter. She lays down the deal for him clause by clause.

You got your work cut out for you, baby.

Nothing good ever came easy. That's how the game goes.


End file.
